Ikyra Ioan nee Varis
Varis Ikyra is a young woman trying to find her way in a world that disowned her. The daughter of a former comfort woman, she has been labelled by other Bajorans as the child of a collaborator. Despite this, Kyra is determined to make a life for herself on her own worth as a midwife and the seer at Asgard. Background Information Her parents were from the Lonar Province of Bajor, but were taken to Cardassia IV to serve in the Hutet Labor Camp in 2365. Two years later, an accident claimed the life of Varis Horel, leaving Suliya alone and several months pregnant. Fortunately, the woman had caught the attention of one Gul Murat who took her into his home as a comfort woman, though he was content to wait for the birth of her child before demanding any such services. It is unknown what Ikyra's position is in future plots and a mirror universe counterpart has never been previously referenced. Current Spouse(s) Yintar Ioan Ikyra met her first love, Yintar Ioan, when she came into the know of Asgard and it's community. Reminding him of his former love Sita, he took an interest in her. When he realized she was a virgin he went out of his way to keep her intact. Helping him in the return of the Orb of Khu'laa they became closer and are courting on/off getting closer after she had his child. She is the second wife of four including Ashley Ioan, Ioan Meru and Halal Ioan. Personal History Born into a Cardassian home, Kyra's first years were actually quite pampered. Her mother had found favour with her Cardassian keeper, and Gul Murat proved fond of spoiling the infant. Before her second birthday, however, Murat married a woman of his own kind. Kyra and her mother remained in Murat's home as servants, though her mother still spent time in Murat's bed. Kyra managed to stay out of the line of attention for a few more years, until the Gul's wife decided she would make the ideal companion - and more importantly, personal servant - to her young daughter. So, at age seven, Kyra was given charge over the toddling three-year-old Ilia Murat. When Kyra wasn't busy with her charge, her mother would teach her bits and pieces of her own herbalist lore. A midwife when she had lived on Bajora, Suliya knew much about the virtues of plants, and was determined to pass this information onto her daughter. As Kyra grew, she absorbed the knowledge, as well as learning to read and write both Bajoran and Cardassian. She proved a good tutor to Ilias as well, loving the little Cardassian as if she were a sister. While Murat would praise Kyra for her work, his wife was jealous of the girls' relationship. She pressured Murat to send the Bajoran girl away, to sell her to another family, but Murat steadily refused. Instead, he began putting aside money for Kyra to go to university when she turned 15. It was a goal that would never come to pass. Shortly before her 15th birthday, Kyra was heartbroken to learn that Gul Marat had been killed in a shuttle explosion. Her mother had passed away the year before, and with no one to protect her, the girl found herself thrown into the streets with nothing more than the clothes on her back. Desperate to survive, Kyra sought out work wherever she could find it. Very few Cardassians would think to hire a Bajoran orphan; her only luck proved to be a local gentleman's club. Though she loathed the idea of prancing before strange men, letting them fondle her at their leisure, Kyra needed money to survive. She made it her goal to save enough money for a shuttle ride off Cardassia as soon as possible. Her plan took a year and more - it seemed whatever she saved was mostly used just to pay for the grungy apartment that served as home. Eventually, however, Kyra was able to buy passage onto a shuttle headed for Bajor, only to realize she had left one hostile environment for another. On Cardassia she had been an orphan - exotic, yes, but worthless beyond that. On Bajor, she was the child of a collaborator. Not that anyone knew for sure whether her parents actually betrayed their people - it didn't matter. Wary of the Federation after years spent on Cardassia Kyra simply focused on making a life for herself in whatever way possible. She managed to applu to a local community college, working in a cafe to earn credits. At night, she made more money entertaining at the Cardassian Embassy. 4 Ikyra Ioan nee Varis Category:Cardassian Union Category:Bajoran Category:Civilian Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2367 Category:All Characters